


What should have been...

by Jen Bradlee (BlackShip)



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America Civil War, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Bucky gets pissy, Canon can bite me, Embarrassed Steve, If he can't have Peggy, M/M, Steve and Bucky's first kiss, Stucky - Freeform, Til the End of the Line, What would have been better, shipwars, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShip/pseuds/Jen%20Bradlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene from Civil War where Bucky and Sam are sitting in the VW beetle watching Steve and Sharon.</p>
<p>This is what I think would have been more believable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What should have been...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evansrogerskitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation with my girl, EvansRogersKitten. We're on the same page, darlin.
> 
> Yes, this is my opinion. 
> 
> Yes, I know Sharon and Steve are canon. Guess what, I don't care. 
> 
> If I can't have Steggy, damn it, I will have Stucky. 
> 
> It's fan fiction. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Steve stepped out of the car, and Bucky glared at the woman he approached. They hadn't gotten very far without her help. Steve had said her name was Sharon and that she was Peggy's niece. He tried to convince him to just leave, to hell with the dame.

It wouldn't be right to just leave, Steve had said. Plus, she had their gear. Gear they desperately needed. He couldn't argue with that.

Bucky slumped down in the back seat frowning as he watched Steve approach the blonde agent. His feet jammed under the seat. Why the hell did they steal a goddamn Volkswagen bug?

"Can you move your seat up?" Bucky growled under his breath.

"No," Sam snapped, his brusque tone held little tolerance for Bucky's presence.

He didn't blame the guy. The feeling was mutual. Bucky slid over behind the passenger's side and glared at the back of the man's head. How could Steve put up with this kind of shit?

He could tell the bird man didn't like him. Not that he cared. But any friend of Steve's was a friend of his...he glared at the blonde as she rested her hand on Steve's shoulder. Bucky recognized the glint in her eyes and the way she leaned closer to Steve.

She wanted him...and she was going to lay claim with a fucking kiss.

A pang of jealousy pierced his chest.

"Oh hell fucking no..." Bucky opened the door with such force he nearly wrenched it from the hinges, torquing them in his burst of rage. The door wouldn't close when he tried to slam it shut.

Steve's head snapped around, and he stared at Bucky open mouthed as he stalked around the car.

"Hey, you, get in the car." Bucky stormed closer, pointing at the woman and then at the car. Sam slumped in the front seat with his hand covering his mouth, stifling laughter. Bucky ignored Sam's humor and focused on _her_.

"What did you say?" Sharon stared at him for a second, her eyes blazing with challenge.

"Get. In. The. Car." He enunciated each word carefully.

She turned her attention to Steve, who nodded.

"Fine," she said with a huff and stalked to the beetle, taking the seat Bucky had just occupied.

Bucky ignored her as she slammed the door. When he turned to face Steve, the rage dissipated, replaced with a warmth in the center of his chest.

"What was that about, Bucky?" Steve stepped closer, his voice lowered.

The color of Steve's eyes hadn't changed. Not in seventy years. Not since they were kids. The serum hadn't touched them, but instead of courage, Bucky saw concern in their depths. Bucky sighed. This was all his fault. All of it.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I just...I can't..." The words pooled in the back of his throat choking him every time he tried to speak.

Steve rested his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

He dropped his gaze to the ground, unable to face his friend, not when all he wanted to do was exactly what Sharon had just done. He finally had a bit of sanity back, and yet this feeling, this need nearly sent him spiraling out of control.

Steve's hand gripped the back of his head. "Look at me, Buck. There's nothing to be sorry about. We're..."

"I can't let you go again," Bucky said, his voice low and hoarse.

"I'm not asking you to." Steve frowned in confusion.

Bucky reached his right arm out and touched Steve's cheek with his fingertips. "I mean...Peggy had your heart before, and now Sharon's after it. I won't lose you again, Stevie."

Steve's eyes widened but he didn't move. Bucky felt his fingertips against his neck and leaned closer.

"I should've done this a long time ago..." He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Steve's.

Steve gasped at the contact, but his hands dropped to Bucky's waist and tightened their grip, drawing him closer.

Fuck, Steve tasted like warm summer weekdays in the park, like apple pie and fresh coffee, like fucking freedom...

The insecurities that had been pent up for years disintegrated when Steve kissed him back, opening his mouth and allowing him inside. Deepening the kiss, Bucky cupped Steve's face, wanting to hold him forever. _His_ friend. _His_ Steve.

When they broke apart, Steve looked flushed and slightly embarrassed. He glanced at the car, making Bucky turn as well.

Both Sam and Sharon sat watching them. Sam beamed with pride, a huge grin on his face, while Sharon sat with a sad smile on her lips. Bucky knew she understood.

He chuckled, the first true laugh he'd felt in a while. "I didn't mean to do it in front of an audience." He studied his friend.

"I'm glad you did." Steve's embarrassed smile turned into a full-blown grin. "Now they know I'm yours."

"'Til the end of the line," Bucky said, his heart lighter than it had been since he'd left for the war.

 

Not my art. This fantastic piece can be found here: http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/post/144007372746/at-last-2016-third-and-last-artwork-of-the

**Author's Note:**

> The art I've attached to this piece is by http://petite-madame.tumblr.com. It inspired me to write this fic. 
> 
> I love it. Kudos, hugs, and kisses to the talented artist.


End file.
